Diez Gentlemen
The Diez Gentlemen are an elite group of 10 senior students in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. They are considered legendary among the students, to the point of that many students doubt their actual existence. 5 of them appear in the main story while the other 5 appear in the post game through Bonus Missions. Nine of the 10 Diez Gentlemen are recolors of generic classes. Prinny Mask Prinny Mask is described as an "Overly Powerful and Antisocial Man". He was a hermit living in the Prinny Statue until Aurum appeared and asked him to remodel the campus, also making him a Diez Gentleman. And so, at night when the students were out, Prinny Mask secretly began to remodel the campus as instructed. During one of his sessions, a Prinny saw him but rather then tell someone, the Prinny saw him as a kind of "Messiah" giving him the name Prinny Mask, labeling him the savior of Prinnies everywhere. Prinny Mask took the name from that day forth. He is a recolored version of the Masked Hero Class and uses a Shovel in the battle with him (counted as a Spear Weapon). His native Evility is Heavy Stance, which prevents him from being lifted but increases his stats. Beyond X Beyond X is a bizarre girl with the ability to shape shift. She uses that ability to go around campus and mingle with various crowds, gathering a lot of information this way. She can transform almost instantaneously into anyone she wishes. This transformation ability also made other people see her as a cosplay maniac (though, she very openly denies it). She is a recolored version of the Mage Class and uses a Staff in the battle with her. Her native Evility is Pretty Motion which let's her deal more damage against male units. Shyrone Shyrone is a transfer student who goes from campus to campus looking for his mortal enemy, the one who stole his lunch money. However, he accuses anyone he meets of doing it and opening acknowledges that he's doing so. He once commented that transferring from school to school is costing more then his lunch money is worth. His missing lunch money actually went missing after he used it on something else. He is a recolor of the Male Gunner Class and uses his Fists in the battle with him. His native Evility is Divine Killer which increases the damage he does on Humanoid units. Gorrillian Gorrillian is also known as the Effort Ninja. He can perform wondrous feats through the use of effort. He insists that he is using a powerful Jutsu (Ninja Technique) but in fact, he is just so overly patient that he can stand to do such things. When he firsts shows up, he's on fire for no properly explained reason. His English voice is very girlish. He is a recolor of the male Ninja Class and uses a Sword in the battle with him. His native Evility is Soul Crush which decreases the enemy's SP by 50% of the damage Gorrillian deals. Bo Tie Bo Tie is a fitness instructor known for his extreme work outs. He loves to work out and build muscles as well as getting others to join in with him. He also has an unnaturally disturbing attraction to sweat as well as it's smell. He himself is a over blown parody of fitness gurus and his name comes from the work out series "Tie-Bo". He is a recolor of the Male Warrior Class and uses an Axe in the battle with him. His native Evility is Macho Splendor which decrease the damage he takes from Female Units. Goro Goro is an animal lover who adores monsters. He fancies himself a gourmet and eats fine meats. Despite loving animals, animals hate him with a passion and on several occasions have bitten him, clawed him, pecked him and even eaten him. Though he doesn't give up, animals still hate him to this day. He is a recolor of the Druid Class and uses Primal Meat in the battle with him (which counts as a Sword Weapon). His native Evility is Dark Blood which increases his stats for every monster on the map. Se-To-Oh Se-To-Oh is a duelist master and the greatest Netherworld Summoner. However, he is known for being cocky, arrogant, immature, stupid and weak. He himself is a parody of Seto Kaiba from the popular Card Game and Anime Series "Yu-Gi-Oh" (hence his name of Se-To-Oh). As such he says stuff like "My Turn" and mentions things like "Life Points". In the battle with him, he summons a bunch of monsters in one turn and sacrifices them to summon the Black Eyes Blue Prinny (aka, a normal Prinny). He is a recolor of the Sniper Class and uses an Axe in the battle with him. His native Evility is Darkness Pact which increases his stats by 30% but prevents him from being healed. Pauline Pauline is a mentally unstable and tragic girl. Her family members are dead (but apparently, as are any people that get close to her). She randomly talks about her "Grandpa" and will often ask if she can sing. She also gets tired rather easily. It is hinted that she may have a sort of "Split Personality Disorder". She is a recolor of the Shaman Class and she uses an Axe in the battle with her. Her native Evility is Revival which restores her HP at the end of a turn if it is under 25%. Breezy Santina Breezy Santina is a bizarre girl. She is overly cheerful and greets people with "Hello, Hello!". However, she loves to kill people and often tries to make a game out of it. She is often seen with a SabreCat which she says is her friend but she secretly despises the whole species (and vice versa for the Sabrecat). She is a recolor of the Thief Class and uses a Gun in the battle with her. Her native Evility is Blood Insanity which increases her stats by 30% if she has less than 50% HP left. Salvatore Salvatore is a military woman. She goes by the policy "Superior Orders are absolute" and as such, will give orders to everyone including her enemies. She herself is a Main Character so thus she has an original design and uses a Gun in battle. Her native Evility is D-Protection which decreases the damage received from Special Attacks by 50%. How To Get Them Apart from Salvatore, each of the Diez Gentlemen can be acquired by starting a New Game+ while Mao is at at a certain level or above (62 for Prinny Mask, 64 for Beyond X, Shyrone and Gorrillian, 300 for Bo Tie, 400 for Goro, 500 for Se-To-Oh, 600 for Pauline and 700 for Breezy Santina). Note: The Game's Data must be version 2.0 or higher for them to join you. Their playable versions don't have Weapon Proficiencies so thus they can't learn skills unless they learn them from Club Members by using the Class World. Salvatore herself is acquired by reaching the second last map in the story and is later reacquired beating Extra Map 2 in the Post Game. Category:Disgaea 3 Category:Disgaea 3 Characters